


3 Out Of 4

by TinyBat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Because I can, Gen, rush job but it's just so funny to imagine Henry angry with Jefferson, this is probably much funnier in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Henry tracks down Jefferson to talk about Grace, Jefferson wonders how much of his family's capacity for violence is genetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Out Of 4

**Author's Note:**

> Jefferson's line of thought: Mother- lied right to my face, hit me over the head with my own telescope and gave me rug burn, Grandmother- also hit me over the head but with a croquet mallet and then kicked me out a window, Grandfather- dragged me out of my flipped car for the sole purpose of interrogating me and probably hitting me with whatever he could find. I really hope this kid missed the heroics gene.

"Henry? Just how much do you know about me? I only ask because you are the only person in your family that hasn't actively looked for a way to bruise me yet." asked a morbidly curious Jefferson of the boy sitting next to him. Henry was intelligent, willful, and hellishly stubborn; clearly all traits that run in his family. 

"I know you don't get out much and that people looking directly at you freaks you out. My mom would probably arrest you on sight." The boy smiled. Observant too. Jefferson wasn't comfortable out in public, the last time he'd been in an outside space with people his head had been forcibly removed. As for Emma arresting him, yes she probably would. 

"Now why would she do that?"

"Because you're the Mad Hatter, you kinda yell crazy. And she gets grouchy when strange people talk to me. Did Charming find you?" laughed Henry. Jefferson was hardly in a position to argue about his sanity to a 10 year old so he just focused on the second half of the statement."Yes, he found me. Pulled me out from under my car and looked like he wanted to skewer me. He's kind of scary when he's angry. But your mother and grandmother are too. I sincerely hope you aren't the type to get angry." it was his turn to laugh now. Henry merely looked curious.

"When did you meet Emma and Snow? Should I be angry with you?" Damn, maybe if he just ran now Henry wouldn't magically develop the ability to beat him 7 ways from Sunday before he could finish explaining.

"Yes, When Snow escaped jail, I help her hostage in my house...but only to get Emma to make me another magic hat. She cried, I cried. We had a moment. She and your grandmother both tried to give me lasting brain trauma and it ended with me falling out a second story window of my house. Your accident with the apple, my fault. I didn't know what it was and I was more than a little upset. I'm much better now I don't know how to apologize enough but i'm starting to think i'd like to be on your family's good side." The hatter fiddled nervously with the hem of his jacket and waited for Henry to reply.

Henry was quiet. He sat there thinking for what felt like an eternity before answering.

"You did what you did for Grace. I think they'd all do the same for me and each other. But it was wrong. You know that and I know that. When Emma comes back i'll tell her I helped you find Grace and that things are fine but then she's probably going to come after you anyway. I may not be violent but we both know she is. Besides, i'm 10 and short. I could throw my book at you but that'd damage a good book." That all seemed entirely fair. He wouldn't say no to seeing Emma again and if Grace was there maybe he'd actually stand a chance at coming away from the encounter without cracked ribs.

"You'll make a good Royal. Sensible boy. Now that I know you aren't going to try maiming me, I guess Grace and I will see you around. Thank you Henry. I do think Emma is incredible, still. When Charming gets her back could you tell her for me?" Jefferson then stood up, waved at Henry and left to go find an undoubtedly furious Grace. Unbruised was a good way to walk away from a conversation with that family. Hopefully it will keep.


End file.
